The present invention relates to an extensible shaper for footwear, or shoe stretcher, having modern and rational constructive and functional characteristics and being designed to advantageously replace the devices of this type now in use.
In actual fact, a large variety of types of shoe stretchers or extensible shapers, meant for use with a limited range of footwear of different sizes, is already known on the market, most of these types still suffering from their origins and development which are typical of handicraft, while the attempts made on an industrial scale have led to complicated and costly structures. All these types are of scarcely practical use and they look quite unattractive as they tend to prevail over the shoe into which they should fit; many of them require the use of costly, or heavy, or scarcely suited materials. All this has determined the need to throw on the market a modern shoe shaper, easy to manufacture with a few mass-produced pieces made of inexpensive and suitable materials, easily and rapidly assembled, which is furthermore of convenient, easy and quick use and which, once it has been fit into a shoe, will not catch the eye of the observer and will focus all the attention on said shoe.